Monday
by ityoa
Summary: Just a short series of drabbles. Reno is actually awake during a meeting, and Tseng has a bad feeling.
1. Monday

******(This is just something that popped into my head one day, i don't know too much about the Turks personalities so sorry if anyone's OoC)**

Monday

Every Monday morning the Turks would hold a meeting. at these meetings Tseng would stand at the front of the conference room and assign missions to his fellow Turks, as usual Elena was sitting up straight and giving her undivided attention, Rufus was at the head of the table opposite Tseng sitting in his wheelchair and staring out the window, Rude was sitting back in his chair with his hands folded across his stomach, usually he would be facing toward Tseng, but today his head was turned toward the side staring at Reno. Tseng noticed this, turning, he saw that Reno was hunched over a piece of paper scribbling tell the truth it was rather distracting.

"Reno" he called loudly making everyone except Rude jump," I noticed you weren't asleep is there a special occasion your planning for or are you just being annoying."

"Um . . . . I was takin notes Yo" Tseng couldn't help but notice the redhead covering the paper with his arms.

"Oh really, well maybe you could do so quietly."

"Sure thing, but can you tilt your head a little to the left." Reno tilted his own head slightly as if demonstrating.

Tseng sighed, "Only if it will shut you up, like this" Reno squinted slightly and looked down at the paper "yea, that's good, now can you take your hair down and . . ."

"No."

Reno frowned and mumbled something under his breath about his Imagination before leaning over again. Seeing this as a good sign he wouldn't be interrupted, Tseng continued with his announcements. It was nearing the end of the meeting and Reno hadn't fallen asleep, flicked a paper clip at Rufus, braided Elena's hair, or interrupted once. And quite frankly it worried the others. Reno was never quite during meetings, apparently whatever he was working on was very important, when one of the others would try and peek at his work, he would cover it and send a death glare that would put Vincent Valentine to shame. It seemed that Rufus's curiosity won him over because he held up a hand silencing Tseng.

"I apologize for interrupting, but i am very curious as to what Reno is working on." there were mummers and nods of agreement from everyone including Tseng. Reno looked up and glanced around at his starring co-workers. "Elena's birthday present, she was kinda bummed out because she couldn't go visit her mom this week, so i wanted to give her somethin to cheer her up." he said smirking proudly.

"Really, that's very kind of you" she said reaching for the paper, Reno slid it towards her, the smirk on his face growing slightly. Tseng had a bad feeling about this, and Elena proved him right when her eyes widened to the size of plates and her face heated up. "oh, my"

Reno's smirk turned into a full blown grin when a red faced Elena dropped the paper and excused herself from the room. Against his better judgment Tseng picked it up and turned it over. As soon as he saw the picture his mouthed dropped and he felt his checks heat up, on the paper was an exceptional drawling, the only problem was that it was of himself and his boss Rufus Shinra. Rufus was lying back on his desk naked from the waist up, mouth slightly open with lust filled eyes, Tseng was in the same condition only he was hovering over his boss and slipping his hand inside Rufus's pants, the other was holding his hands above his head.

"RENO!"

"Wait" the redhead stood and plucked the paper from Tseng's hand, he signed his name at the bottom and passed it to Rufus. Tseng was sending death glares to the smirking Turk while there boss looked over the sketch. "Reno, this is good art work and I'm rather surprised you're this good, but this will never happen"

"Thank you, si. . . . ."

"What was going through your head, i would definitely be on top in this relationship" he passed the picture to Rude, who raised an eyebrow "I've seen smuttier". The picture was passed around the table earning red faces and confusion. By the time the meeting was over several inappropriate jokes were made and Tseng assigned Reno the worst missions he could think of.

**Yea, sorry if it sucked. I was thinking about doing a weeklong thing describing what some of our favorite Final Fantasy VII friends do during the week.**

**The next chappie should be up soon, please review but don't be too harsh, I'm still a noob.**


	2. Tuesday

(Another short story about a few of our favorite Solder, sorry if anyone's OoC)

Tuesday

Achooo!

Sepiroth looked up from his paperwork and down at his watch, it read 3:15 a.m., he never hallucinated before and it was much too late or early for anyone to be wandering around the solder floor. He did a quick scan of his office and seeing nothing, assumed he imagined the noise and went back to work. Being a general usually called for late nights of paperwork, missions, or dealing with subordinates. It was tedious work but it had to be done, and Sephiroth was very nearly done. only a few more reports and . . .

Achoo.

'Where the devil is that coming from!' Sephiroth rose from his chair and walked to his door, opening it he looked up and down the hallway. Nothing.

Standing in the center of his office Sephiroth pondered where the noise was coming from, maybe if he was silent and waited, he would hear the noise again and find its

source. After just a few seconds he heard another noise not the same as the first, and it was coming from directly above him, which was impossible since he was on the top floor, perhaps he should take a walk up to the roof and see if there were any hooligans (Zack) that were making trouble.

But, poor Sephiroth would never make it to the roof, a loud curse and a 120 pound body connecting with his shoulder stopped him in his tracks and introduced him to the floor.

(Short time skip)

Sephiroth was angry. Sephiroth was irritated. He was tired, annoyed, and disappointed. But mostly he was curious. He looked up at the new rather large hole that had suddenly appeared in his ceiling.

"Just what were you doing in the ventilation system" he said looking down at the dust covered forms of one Zack Fair, and his notorious partner in crime, Kunsul.

"Would you believe we were sleep walking"

"No"

Zack just smiled and kunsel pinched the bridge of his nose, it was gonna be a long night.


	3. Wednesday

**(Another day in the life of solder, reviews are more than welcome :D)**

**Wednesday **

General Angeal Hewley sat in one of the comfortable plus chairs in the break room preserved specifically for 1st, it had been a long tiring day full of missions and paperwork, and it was finally time for some RnR before Zack texted him or one of the other generals came in and bugged him about his love life. True they were his best friends and loyal comrades, but they could be very annoying and relentless, he couldn't begin to remember all the blind dates they sent him on.

"Heeeey sunshine!" _Speak of the devil._

"Hello Angeal." _Devils _

Angeal gave up on his rest, he had known them both too long, and he knew what was coming next. A rant from Genisis on why he should date Zack, and a list of rules saying he was, indeed, allowed to date his subordinate.

"Soooo, I was walking down the hallway today and you wouldn't believe who I saw." _Let me guess Zack._ "Zack was standing outside your office looking like the most adorable kicked puppy."

"You think kicked puppies are adorable"

"**SOOO, **i walk over and it turns out he's waiting for you, He told me he wanted to ask you something important." I gave him a surprised look to humor him, he was like a gossiping old lady.

You know, Angeal, there's nothing wrong with dating a 2nd class solder." _Thank you sephiroth._

I stood up and walked out the door before they could say anything else. But, just as I expected, they followed me. Here comes the part about how Zack needs someone big and strong to hold him at night, _Hey Angeal you're big and strong. _

"You know what I was thinking today, Zack is small and frail and pretty, don't you think he needs someone big and strong to protect him and hold him at night, right Seph."

"I agree."

"Hey," he says it as if a bright idea just struck him. _Yeah right_ "you're big and strong and totally hot for Zack, you should hook up." And there's that smirk. And of course "Seph" agrees completely.

"Oh no look at the time, it's time for training with Zack, Maybe I'll ask him out tonight." I say with a sly smile as I make my escape. I'm already in the elevator when I hear Genisis.

"YOU ONLY TRAIN ON MONDAYS!" _gets 'em every time._

I had successfully avoided the "helpful" friends for the rest of the day, and made it safely to my apartment without further incident. I felt all the tension of the day melt form my body as slim arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello Zack" _If only they knew._

**(Sorry if it sucks, I'm not in the writing mood, but I wanted to get this done. Thursday and Friday will be up soon.)**


End file.
